Blank Pages
by RandomnessReborn789
Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her story revealed. Not good at summaries! AU-ish after NM. Possible Cullen bashing. Full warnings on Chap 2 onwards when I publish it.
1. Chapter 1

**Blank Pages **

Twilight fanfic.

_Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her stor__y revealed._

_**Pairings: Unrevealed for now. **_

_Warnings: CBA now, I'll put them next chapter. _

* * *

><p>Amelia Harris was, in short, an enigma. Her appearance was strange, while her attitude gave her the nickname of 'Freak'. Her long hair, which was always in a braid, glistened silver in moonlight, with her matching eyes always open to do what she does best: watch and <em>see<em>.

Hardly anything was known about her, she was always forgotten, lost in background. Hardly anyone but the teachers could recollect anything about her during her attendance at Forks High. Her family was unknown to them, her friends (if she had any) was unknown to them, and _she_ was unknown to them.

If her life, from their view, was a novel, all the pages would be blank. It's about time that those pages were filled.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I'm back, with a new story! Should I be writing this story? Nope. Am I still going to write it? Yep, the only thing that can stop me is writers block, or my parents!<strong>

**Okay. The only reason why I'm writing this is because this idea was been running through my mind for days, and I need to write it. I also believe that I have enough in my head to actually write a full story (Shock Horror!).**

**Anyone concerned for my other stories, yes I am continuing them. I am just really busy until the end of either June or July, I think. Exams! Eep! I also have about four new fanfics in the line up as well...**

**I have way more to say, but I'll put in the next AN, otherwise this AN would be longer than my actual intro! **

**So... Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blank Pages Chap 2:**

Twilight fanfic

_Summary: In Forks was a girl, an unusual girl. Nothing was known about her apart from her name, and no-one was keen to learn anything about her. It was only when a certain group of vampires (not the Cullens) came to town was her story revealed. AU after NM, just before Ecilpse and continues through it. AU Breaking Dawn._

_**Pairings: OC/Alec, other canon pairings... maybe. The others are all unknown.**_

_Warnings and other stuff: Possible Cullen Bashing, Brief Edward and Bella bashing (may not be brief), Possible Character Death, Alec and Jane were turned at approx 18 yrs old, possible mentions of abuse and definite mentions of abandonment in the future, elements of other fandoms (but you don't need to know about them)._

* * *

><p><strong>AN at the start this time! Something new! *grin*<strong>

**Okay, the intro, called Chapter 1 because I forgot to call it a prologue - ("And you couldn't be asked to change it..." ... "Shut it!") - was short. This was done as my OC is a mystery, and one of the points of this fanfic would be made redundant if I wrote everything about her. So, sorry.**

**And, I kinda put the rest in the Warnings... Unless I can think of anything else to say... (hmmmm, can I?)... Oh yeah! Here it is:**

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC (and the plot)!

* * *

><p><em>"Did you hear..."<em>

_"Have you seen them?"_

_"They are so hot..."_

_"I heard they're from Italy..."_

_"They look like the Cullens..." ... "Maybe they"re related!" ... "Too bad they aren't in yet."_

_"What's up with their eyes?"_

Gossip and rumour was spreading like wildfire inside Forks High. In such a small town, this was to be expected. Four people - teenagers, three males, and a female - had joined the school, and everyone was curious. Well, nearly everyone. The eyes of all the students were on the group of four, except for a single pair of silver eyes. That pair was staring out of the window, watching the small birds fly. A small hand brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, before she stood, and sneaked out the room. Lessons were about to start after all.

This was only noticed by the new students, especially the slender auburn-haired teen.

* * *

><p>Alec watched curiously as movement registered in the corner of his eye. All he managed to see was a flash of silver and a feminine face disappear into a side corridor. However, he knew that the others in his group also saw her. Maybe they knew more.<p>

He watched in amusement as his twin sister, Jane, muttered grumpily, her voice being too low for human ears. "Why is it us who have to babysit the Olympic Coven and their human pet?"

"Because, sister, we were closer, and the deaths mounting in Seattle are a cause of concern."

Felix grinned. "I bet you 50 bucks that the Cullen's pet is involved in it somehow."

Demetri, the only one who paid attention to the hormonal teenagers staring at the quartet, snorted. "Don't forget their Golden Child. He'll be involved as well. He never did have restraint."

Alec sighed. He was growing bored of their slight banter. But he was willing to put up with it. Especially with the direction he intended their private conversation to go.

Jane, with an evil little grin on her face, smirked. "Plus, we all know that is a... how do the humans say this... ah, a sucker's bet."

Now, the 'saner' half of the infamous Witch Twins had to suppress a chuckle. Who knew that his sadistic sister could make a joke that was purely in jest, instead of terrifying their opposition?

During this, the four had quickly walked to reception, and gathered the 'necessities' (like their timetables and maps of the school). hey all ignored the bell ringing, signalling that lessons have begun. After, Alec spoke again, this time talking loud enough for the humans to overhear if they really wanted to.

"Did any of you see a flash of silver when we came in?"

Jane raised a perfect brow. "Do you mean the girl? She does seem... interesting as that hair colour is quite rare."

The largest of the group let out a booming laugh. "Does our Alec finally have an interest in women? Looks like you're finally growing up!"

The subject of their taunting let out an inaudible (by human ears) growl, while the blonde twin glared at the two. The glare caused the two to stumble back."Anyway, we're late to lessons. See you."

Felix and Demetri ran as fast as they could without exposing their secret. Anything to get away from an angry Jane.

The twins shared an exasperated look, before they each walked off to their respective lessons.

* * *

><p>He didn't see the teen that caught his eye until lunchtime. The library was where he found her, and also where he planned to meet his companions. They were settled in the corner, standing. A standard greeting was passed between the group, before he noticed the same sliver of silver as earlier. He noticed a teenager, with gleaming hair and eyes of moonlight. She was curled up on a chair, on an empty table right in the corner. Everyone seemed to walk right past her, as if she didn't exist. Glistening eyes occasionally peeked out from over the sketchbook in her hands. Pencils and crayons were scattered over the area nearest to her. A small hand curled around a HB pencil, before returning to the sketchbook. He felt tugging at his unbeating heart, and the tugging seemed to originate from the petite human.<p>

He attempted to ignore the insistent tugging in favour of joining the discussion between Jane, Demetri and Felix. They were obviously talking low enough for the humans not to hear them. However, against his will, his eyes were drawn to her, continually. Alec hoped that the others didn't notice. Then their eyes met.

"_Mate..._" A dark, possessive voice whispered in the back of his mind. "_Mine..._"

'Oh. Shit.' Was the only thought in his head.

Sadly (for him), his infatuation with the human - and his desire to hiss every single curse word he knew - was noticed. By Felix. Of all the vampires.

The aforementioned vampire grinned at him. "You _do_ have an interest in women! You keep staring at the girl sitting over there!"

He then stared at the girl in more detail. "She's not that bad looking either, for a human."

Demetri coughed in astonishment, and - ignoring the subtle growl emitting from the shorter male - glanced between his friend and the human. A minute or two passed, before a grin broke out on his face. "I've never seen a human with silver hair before. I do wonder..."

The feral grin on Demetri's face completed the sentence for him. His growl intensified. In his rage, he completely missed the playful glint in their eyes. Then his twin spoke. "Seriously brother, a disgusting human? They are only worthy of being food, or toys to us."

That did it. "_Silence_, sister. That human is _mine_." He growled out.

The others were shocked into silence. Alec was normally the quietest of their group, and never had he reacted like that, especially for a human.

"Seriously, Alec? All humans are food, nothing more, nothing less." Demetri scoffed. He blatantly ignored Alec's blackened eyes staring at the unknown girl. "It's as if she's your m- no..."

Jane quickly connected the dots. "She's your mate."

No response. Everyone was silent. They all knew how rare mates are. That's how they knew that something was wrong with the Cullen boy and his pet. He wouldn't have left if they were _real_ mates. He was still staring at the girl. Felix whacked him on the arm. "If you really do like her, quit staring! You'll freak her out."

His eyes immediately averted at that, before a tense silence fell on the group. Alec was, well, fidgety. Presumably, he desperately wanted to race over and claim his mate as his own, yet he couldn't. Felix was excited at the fact that they would be another female in their group, while Demetri couldn't care less. Jane was... thinking. She hates humans with a ferocious passion, yet if a human can make her brother happy... With that thought, she nodded to herself, before standing.

Ignoring the queries of her brother, she made a bee-line towards her brother's mate, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" A soft voice questioned, her eyes never leaving her book.

"Hello. Do you mind if I sit here? And the rest of my family when they come over."

She looked up. Her impassive eyes surveyed the female vampire, scanning her. Jane had the weird feeling that she was peering into her very soul with how powerful her stare was. "Yes. You can sit here. And I think that your family is following."

And that they were. Alec chose a seat next to the silver teen, Jane sat on her other side. Felix was seated next to Alec, while Demetri sat next to Jane. There was an awkward silence as the five sat on the table. Felix and Demetri had a small smirk on their faces, before Jane snapped. "What's your name?"

"It depends on who's asking." Her eyes never left the sketch she was drawing.

* * *

><p>'Oh God...' Nerves were swarming up in his stomach as he walked up to his mate. Her voice was like angels...<p>

"My name is Jane. The muscly brown-haired one next to me is Felix. The tall one is Demetri, while the idiot next to you is Alec, my brother."

'Thank you sister.' He snarled in his head. 'Now she'll never talk to me!'

The silver eyes of his mate moved to him. God, never before has he wished so hard that they were a blood red like his own. A minute or two passed before she said "He doesn't seem like much of an idiot to me. And I've seen a lot of idiots, especially in this school. My name is Amelia. Amelia Harris. A pleasure"

Then a hand extended towards Alec. His hand clasped it before bringing it to his lips. Placing a small kiss upon her knuckles (and briefly smirking at the flutter of her heart), he growled out "Alec Volturi. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

To his shock, she didn't blush or stutter at his actions. Instead she turned to regard the four of them as a whole. "Now. Why are you here?"

The group of vampires were shocked. Demetri curiously asked "What do you mean?"

She closed her sketchbook, and placed it on the table. Her eyes were firmly fixed onto her lap. "Earlier today, I easily saw that the four of you really didn't want to be here, Jane especially. So, I believe that you are being forced to be here, but I can't see why, or by who. As for now, no-one even knows that I exist, and I doubt that they would even be able to notice me, or recollect anything about me if they were asked. Truthfully, I've grown to like the silence. Now, the four of you easily noticed me." She then looked up and stared into Demetri's eyes. "So how? And why?"

Then the bell rang. He watched, shock freezing him, as Amelia quickly and efficiently packed away her belongings, before speeding off. "Good bye."

She was long gone when Alec slammed his head on the table, a groan escaping him. He ignored the amused others. He could already tell that his mate will be the death of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Heyyy... I'm back...<br>**

**Anyway, to business. EXPECT SLOW UPDATES! And please R&R, it does inspire me to write more. Also, feel free to tell me anything wrong with my chapters, so I can edit them A.S.A.P.**

**Oh yeah. I'm tempted to turn it into a crossover with either Devil May Cry, or Supernatural. Please tell me what you think via review or PM pls. :) I'm also making a poll for it.**

**Ja ne!**

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Accidental line break mid sentence removed. Some spelling mistakes fixed, and a sentence or two added.<strong>


End file.
